


Le monde en héritage

by Eilisande



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Communauté : obscur échange, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Le Transperceneige est mort, tout comme ses habitants. Seuls Yona et Timmy sont encore en vie. Yona se coucher dans la neige et tout laisser derrière elle, mais l y a un petit garçon dont elle doit s'occuper pour que le sacrifice de son père et de Curtis ait un sens. Seulement, elle ignore si elle en a la force.





	Le monde en héritage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



> Yona et la survie. Avant le film (sa vie dans le train avec son père), pendant (opinions et relations d'elle et son père sur les autres personnages...) ou après (et maintenant ?).  
> \- Ça peut rejoindre la BD (avant, pendant ou après les souris...) ou pas, si tu as d'autres idées pour la suite du film, lâche-toi !  
> Quelle est sa relation avec Curtis ? Avec Timmy ? Les difficultés de communication, la drogue, la solitude, le bruit et le silence...  
> Peut être super gore/trash, ou aussi tendre que possible; j'aime le drôle d'optimisme-malgré-tout de la fin du film.  
> Notes : se passe juste après la fin du film, ne prend pas en compte Terminus.

La première crise de manque surgit quelques heures après le déraillement du Transperceneige. Yona s'y attendait. Son père l'avait prévenu. Elle n'avait cependant pas envisagé qu'elle serait seule avec un enfant, perdue au milieu de la neige, pour y faire face. 

Elle ne pensait pas perdre son père au moment de gagner l'immensité. 

Tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur au sol, elle vit son père. Il avait l'air réel, plus que la douleur dans ses entrailles ou l'odeur de sa propre unique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yona hallucinait à cause de la drogue, mais jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité que l'hallucination n'en soit pas une. 

Son père lui parla, mais elle n'entendit pas ses paroles, seulement la cacophonie du train qui déraillait, encore et encore, dans sa tête. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Peut-être lui reprochait-il sa stupidité. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire une crise et qu'elle avait frôlé l'overdose. Jamais elle n'aurait du prendre la main de l’enfant – Comment s’appelait-il, Willy, Timmy, Tommy ? – et s'aventurer dans la neige. Ce n'était plus un décor ou de belles images. Le monde était là, tout autour d'elle, prêt à l'engloutir dans sa froide blancheur. Le dehors était un monstre qui lui avait volé sa mère. 

Elle était là, elle aussi. Un monticule blanc qui voulait l'embrasser et l'entraîner avec elle. 

_Ne la regarde pas._

C'était son père qui parlait. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il ne la regardait plus. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère et elle le vit se dissoudre sous ses yeux, devenir neige et cendre. Elle hurla. 

Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça, de la laisser seule dans le froid. Je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule, aurait-elle voulu lui dire, je ne sais rien de l'extérieur, c'est toi qui a vécu, moi je me suis contentée d'attendre, de laisser faire, d'observer, je ne sais rien, rien d'utile, rien d'important. 

De ses lèvres gercées et ensanglantées, seul un râle d'agonie s'échappa. 

_Résiste_. 

Ce n'était plus son père qui parlait, son père n'était qu'une tache humide invisible dans la neige ou COMMENT IL EST MORT. C'était Curtis, la moitié du visage arraché par l'explosion de la locomotive. Elle pouvait voir son crâne sous les lambeaux de sa joue. Yona savait qu'elle avait regardé le cadavre de son père, qu'il devait être exactement comme celui de Curtis quand elle a du le soulever, encore fumant, pour pouvoir sortir du train. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Son père lui a dit UN JOUR que certaines personnes ne se souvenaient pas de leur vie avant le train parce que c'était trop douloureux. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son père comme d'un amas de chairs déchiquetées. 

Elle ne voulait même pas se souvenir de lui. C'était sa faute si elle était là à trembler de froid et de chaud dans ses fourrures, dans sa sueur et dans son urine tandis que lui n'aurait plus jamais ni froid ni faim. Yona ne voulait pas du monde en héritage. Elle voulait son père. Si elle ne pouvait l'avoir, autant mourir. 

_ Résiste. _

Pourquoi Curtis ne voulait pas se taire ? Il était mort. Les morts devraient se taire. Et s'il tenait temps à parler, qu'au moins il soit plus clair. A quoi était-elle sensée résister ? Pourquoi devrait-elle résister ? A quoi bon d'ailleurs ?

_RESISTE_. 

On lui tenait la main. Était-ce son père ? Non, les doigts étaient bien trop petits et tremblants. C'était l'enfant, Timmy. Voilà ce que tentait de lui dire Curtis. Il voulait qu'elle lutte parce que sinon Timmy resterait seul et mourrait. Le pauvre devait avoir si peur en la voyant dans cet état. Savait-il seulement ce que c'était que le manque ? Il y avit des accros parmi les queutards, sinon jamais Curtis n'aurait pu se fournir en kronol pour le leur donner. 

Non, Yona ne pouvait pas mourir. Son père n'était pas là pour les aider à survivre. La mère de Timmy reposait elle aussi dans le Transperceneige en ruines. Ce serait à elle d'aider l'enfant, de le protéger, de l'aimer. Elle ne serait plus une fille mais une mère, une sœur, tout ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit. Elle résisterait à la douleur. 

Curtis l'embrassa sur le front. Son père murmura quelque chose que le vent engloutit mais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre parce qu'elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire. 

La douleur reflua, peu à peu. 

 

Il faisait sombre quand Yona ouvrit les yeux. L'espace d'un instant elle cru – espéra ? – être dans le train. Le manque de mouvements et l'absence du bruit rassurant de la Machine et des roues la ramena à la raison. Elle était dans une grotte, et la mémoire lui revint. Après avoir vu l'ours, Timmy et elle l'avaient suivi, fascinés. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point ils s’aventuraient loin de la carcasse du train. Ils avaient fini par perdre de vue la bête et par faire demi tour. 

Yona avait commencé à ressentir des sueurs froides à mi-chemin. Très vite, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Elle avait d'abord cru à la fatigue. Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel effort. C'est quand elle avait commencé à avoir des hallucinations auditives qu'elle avait commencé à paniquer. La chance ou autre chose leur avait cependant permis de tomber sur cette grotte. 

Observant plus attentivement les lieux, Yona réalisa que la pénombre était causée par de la neige qui en tombant avait bouché l'ouverture. Une vague lumière passait tout de même à travers. La couche ne devait pas être très épaisse. Elle les avait néanmoins protégé du froid extérieur. Ils ne devaient leur survie qu'à une chute de neige qui aurait pu les tuer. Si son père était là, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé faire une chose aussi stupide que de suivre un animal dangereux dans la neige. 

Il n'aurait pas voulu non plus qu'elle reste à terre. Yona se redressa. 

Son geste réveilla Timmy qui dormait, accroché à son bras. La jeune fille eut alors honte du spectacle qu'elle lui donnait à voir. Ses cheveux emmêles étaient collés à son front par la sueur et elle puait l'urine, le sang et la fumée. Mais après tout, l'enfant couvert de cambouis et de sang était un queutard, habitué à voir et à sentir le pire de l'humanité. Yona oublia son apparence et essaya de lui sourire. Sa tentative n'était probablement pas des plus crédibles et l'enfant se contenta de la regarder avec des yeux immenses et tristes, les mains agrippés à sa manche. 

-Je me sens mieux, dit-elle pour le rassurer d'une voix rendue rauque par ses cris de douleur. Est-ce le soir ? Le matin ?

L'enfant était-il muet, timide ou traumatisé ? Toujours est-il qu'il ne répondit que par deux hochements de tête, le premier négatif, le second positif. Yona soupira. Si cela avait été le crépuscule, elle aurait eu un prétexte pour rester dans la chaleur relative de la grotte. Il lui fallait cependant agir. La survie de Timmy, sa survie, étaient en jeu. 

Casser la couche de neige ne fut pas difficile et le froid était moins intense que ne l'avait rêvé Yona durant ses milliers de nuit passés à bord du Transperceneige. Elle enjamba l'ouverture et regarda de tout côté pour s'assurer que l'ours n'était pas là. Les leçons qu'elle avait suivi enfant lui avaient appris que l'animal était dangereux. Heureusement, il n'était pas là. Yona saisit Timmy sous les bras pour le faire passer de son côté et en le tenant par la main, retourna vers le Transperceneige. Ce n'était pas difficile de le retrouver. La carcasse fumait encore légèrement. 

A l'aller, Yona n'avait pas prêté attention au décor qui l'entourait. Elle était trop intriguée par l'immense bête blanche. Cette fois, elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour contempler l'immensité blanche et le ciel bleu. Combien de fois avait-elle regardé ce spectacle depuis les fenêtres du train, avant qu'on ne les enferme elle et son père ? Le voir en se tenant en plein milieu était totalement différent. C'était plus réel, et plus irréel à la fois. Mais le plus étrange, c'était le bruit, ou plutôt son absence. Yona avait grandit entourée de bruit, le bruit de la Machine, le bruit des rails, des pieds sur le plancher du train, des gens parlant, criant ou baisant dans les wagons voisins. Ici, on n'entendait que la neige craquant sous les pieds, des vêtements qui se frôlaient et que le souffle de sa propre respiration. Ce silence l'enivrait, presque davantage que le kronol lui-même. Jamais la drogue ne lui avait offert un tel silence. Yona avait l'impression de réaliser pour la première fois qu'elle était un individu et pas un morceau du train simplement un peu plus vivant que le reste des boulons et des tuyaux. Elle rit doucement et les montagnes lui répondirent. 

Timmy lui lâcha la main pour se pencher. Il ramassa la neige dans ses mains. Yona eut envie de lui hurler de la lâcher. Le froid allait le tuer, la neige le blesser. Mais non, l'enfant émit un souffle qui était presque un rire et Yona ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. 

La neige était... froide bien sûr, mais elle était autre chose. Yona avait l'impression de tenir quelque chose de vivant dans ses mains. La neige pulsait presque et essayait de se liquéfier dans ses mains. La jeune fille la fit craquer entre ses doigts puis l'avala. Un frisson de froid parcourut ses entrailles tandis qu'elle sentit la neige devenir eau. Oui, c'était cela, la neige était comme le train, vivante. Yona avait la sensation de se tenir au centre d'une main immense prête à se refermer pour lui offrir un abri salvateur ou à l'asphyxier. 

C'était une épiphanie pour Yona. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point elle avait eu peur depuis qu'elle était sortie du train. C'était le seul monde qu'elle avait connu, et elle avait appris à le déchiffrer, à entendre ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes. Curtis avait semblé surpris qu'elle sache faire cela. Son père, lui, n'aimait pas qu'elle en parle. Peut importait désormais, la menace que son père n'osait proférer à voix haute, sa peur panique qu'on les arrache l'un à l'autre, n'avait plus lieu d'être. 

Yona se laissa tomber dans la neige en riant et ferma les yeux. Elle goutta au silence et laissa sa conscience se dilater pour enserrer la vallée et les montagnes et le précipice où était tombé les wagons de queue. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Timmy à ses côtés ; elle laissait comme un goût de graisse sur sa langue. Plus faiblement, elle pouvait toucher l'ours et sentit d'autres esprits à ses côtés. Il n'y avait là aucun humain, mais de la vie partout autour d'elle. Sous ses pieds elle pouvait presque sentir la terre endormie qui attendait que la neige parte pour libérer ses graines. Elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait mais elle n'arrêta pas de sourire. Elle se demanda soudain s'il restait du kronol dans le train. Si oui, peut-être qu'elle le ferait exploser au milieu de la neige. Peut être qu'elle le snifferrait. Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui apporter de telles sensations. 

De la neige lui tomba sur le visage et Yona rouvrit les yeux. Timmy se tenait au-dessus d'elle, les mains blanches et un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Yona referma ses mains sur de la neige et la fit voler. La capuche de l'enfant tomba en arrière et son visage se couvrit de poudre blanche. Il se pencha pour faire une nouvelle boule de neige. Yona bondit sur ses pieds. 

Ils ne cessèrent de courir et de se lancer la neige à la figure que lorsque leurs estomacs gargouillèrent. Yona réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis au moins une journée entière. 

 

La neige tombée pendant la nuit amortit la chute à l'intérieur des wagons. Yona dépouilla quelques corps sans vie de leurs manteaux pour que Timmy ne se fasse pas mal. Ce ne fut pas facile, ils avaient commencé à geler. Elle nota qu'il faudrait qu'elle récupère le plus vite possible tous les vêtements réutilisables. Quand l'enfant fut descendu, ils passèrent à côté des cadavres sans sourciller. La mort leur était familière. Yona réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à l'enfant de sa mère et qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il devait avoir compris tout seul, mais elle se promit d'entrer la première dans chaque wagon pour recouvrir le corps et épargner cette vision à son protégé. 

Personne n'avait survécu dans les quelques wagons qu'ils traversèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient de la nourriture et l'engloutirent désespérément. Ce qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux gèlerait de toute façon dès la nuit suivante. Ils avaient déjà du mal à la consommer tellement il leur fallait mâcher pour attendrir la viande ou réchauffer les légumes. Le lendemain, il leur faudrait trouver une autre solution pour s'alimenter. Un plan commençait à germer dans la tête de Yona. Elle se rappelait de ce que Curtis avait raconté à son père tandis qu'elle dormait. 

Les queutards connaissaient le goût de la chair humaine. 

Quand ils furent rassasiés, Yona laissa Timmy se reposer dans un le seul wagon-lit aux vitres encore intactes après avoir éjecté du lit son occupant précédent, qui y reposait mort, la nuque brisée. Pendant qu'il se reposait, elle parcourut d'un bout à l'autre la douzaine de wagons de tête survivants pour récupérer tout ce qui pouvait servir. Elle fit une corde de draps tâchés de sang pour pouvoir entrer et sortir plus facilement des décombres, déshabilla chaque cadavre et entassa les vêtements autour de Timmy. Dans le wagon des techniciens, elle trouva des armes encore chargées et tout une caisse de vêtements de fourrure. Quand elle eut fini, elle entassa chaque débris de chaise, chaque tringle de lit, chaque rideau, tout ce qui pouvait prendre feu dans un coin. Il restait des braises rougeoyantes dans le wagon que son père avait fait exploser. Elle les réunit dans une petite bassine et y ajouta assez le bois pour qu'un feu minuscule prenne. Elle l'entretint en s'endormant doucement. 

 

Quand elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée et ses membres étaient gelés. Sans le feu, elle serait probablement morte de froid. Elle avait eu moins froid dans la grotte. Heureusement, Timmy s'était éveillé et faisait tomber des chutes de tissu dans la bassine. Son visage était illuminé par la faible flamme. La jeune fille se leva pour saisir des fourrures et se coller à lui. Ils attendirent ainsi le matin, en somnolant par intermittence. Ils se réveillèrent, ankylosés par leur position et par le froid. Leur maigre feu n'était plus que cendres et braises. Il happa avec avidité les lambeaux de tissu et les débris d'un lit que lui offrit Yona et daigna repartir. Au-dessus d'eux, les fenêtres intactes du train leur donnait à voir un ciel d'un bleu radieux. 

Yona se leva et enfila les moufles de fourrure qu'elle avait trouvé dans un wagon.Timmy la regarda faire avec incertitude, en restant assis près du feu. De temps en temps, il contemplait le ciel avec appréhension. C'était naturel étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant d'être enlevé à sa mère. 

-Il ne va pas neiger, lui dit-elle avec fermeté. J'ai déjà vu un ciel comme ça par les fenêtres. Le temps va rester au beau plusieurs heures, peut-être même plusieurs jours. 

Bien sûr, en général, un temps pareil était souvent suivi de longues tempêtes de neige. Son père avait passé des heures à observer les variations de temps et à les analyser quand elle était enfant et l'avait forcé à apprendre en même temps que lui. Elle ignorait en ce temps-là ce qu'il comptait faire de ces observations. 

Tout en préparant son équipement, Yona pris note de déplacer au plus vite leurs possessions dans la grotte. Il leur faudrait ensuite partir à la recherche d'un abri plus durable. Que disait la carte de la salle de classe déjà ? Qu'au jour du nouvel an ils étaient dans les montagnes d'une région qui s'appelait Kazakhstan avant que le monde ne gèle ? Il y avait-il des grottes, plus larges, plus profondes et mieux abritées du vent dans la région ? Tant de leur survie reposait sur des incertitudes... 

Mais il était trop tôt pour se préoccuper de cela. La première règle de la survie, c'était de ne se soucier que de ce qu'il y avait devant soi ; Curtis lui avait appris cela. Ne s'occuper que de la prochaine porte, du prochain adversaire. Anticiper ce qu'il y avait au bout du chemin, au bout du train, c'était mourir, car la réalité ne pouvait qu'être différente de nos fantasmes et de nos préconçus. Ces pensées ramenèrent Yona à l'instant présent et à la tâche qui l'attendait. Elle se força à inspirer et respirer pour lutter contre la nausée. Ce qui lui répugnait, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle allait faire mais sa propre indifférence. 

-Surveille le feu, intima-t-elle à Timmy. Qu'il ne s'éteigne pas. 

L'enfant opina, ni soulagé ni en colère d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Yona remonta le train jusqu'au wagon des drogués. Elle y saisit un cadavre, le premier venu, par les épaules. Il était déjà bien raide et le faire avancer sur la paroi du train devenue son plancher fut plus éprouvant pour ses muscles que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque alors. Arrivée sous la porte, elle sortit de son manteau une corde qu'elle y avait fourré un peu plus tôt et l'accrocha autour du torse du mort. Elle le reconnut soudain. C'était l'un des têtes de kronol à qui elle avait volé une bouteille d'alcool. Le gôut en avait été incomparable et plus jamais elle ne goûterait à quelque chose de semblable. Elle le savait pour avoir vérifié, aucune bouteille n'avait survécu à l'accident. Il ne restait désormais à boire que de la neige. C'était sans doute mieux. 

Escalader le plancher pour atteindre la porte ne fut pas trop dur, même en tenant la corde. Yona dut ensuite s'arquebouter et tirer de toutes ses forces sur la corde pour faire remonter le corps. Le plus difficile fut de lui faire passer la porte. Sa raideur empêchait de le faire sortir dans le sens de la largeur, mais l'autre solution se réveilla plus périlleuse pour l'équilibre de Yona. Après avoir manqué de tomber à plusieurs reprises, elle fit enfin basculer le cadavre dans la neige avec soulagement. 

Celui-ci fut de courte durée. Elle recommença par deux fois l'éprouvante tâche avant de s'effondrer dans la neige à côté des trois corps nus. Ses épaules et son dos tout entier étaient en feu mais il lui fallit bien se relever et à nouveau saisir une corde. Elle traîna chaque corps sur une courte distance et les déposa en un vague tas derrière un monticule de neige qui cachait le train. De son manteau, Yona sortit alors la seule bouteille restée miraculeusement intacte dans le frigo du wagon-lit où ils avaient dormi. Elle l'ouvrit et la renifla puis, en soupirant, vida l'intégralité de la sauce barbecue sur la chair humaine à moitié gelée. L'odeur se répandit aussitôt dans l'atmosphère, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Elle s'éloigna presque à contrecœur pour se cacher derrière la butte de neige. 

Là, elle s'allongea au sommet de celle-ci et attendit. Son menton posé sur la neige, elle regardait la condensation de sa respiration et réfléchissait. Depuis deux jours, elle ne cessait de penser à l'histoire de Curtis avec ses grands yeux tristes qui connaissait le goût de la chair humaine. Elle se demanda si la mère de Timmy avait elle aussi goûté à la chair de bébé avant d'avoir le sien et si elle avait eu peur que Curtis se mange. 

Cela aurait été si facile de faire comme lui et de couper les corps des têtes de kronol ou des privilégiés ; ou bien d'attendre la nuit et que Timmy dorme et... Mieux valait arrêter là le cours de ses pensées. Yona se força à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'odeur que le vent ramenait vers elle. Elle écouta plutôt tous ces bruits qui allaient devoir lui devenir familiers, le vent, son corps qui se plaignait du froid et de la faim et la neige qui craquait au loin, 

Il lui fut difficile de ne pas se relever tant elle était excitée quand elle réalisa que ce craquement était régulier et continu. Mieux encore, il se rapprochait. Elle se força néanmoins à rester le plus immobile possible tandis qu'elle sortait avec un luxe de précautions le dernier objet qu'elle avait mis sous son manteau. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Bientôt un couple de renards apparut. L'un était plus grand que l'autre. Yona n’espérait désormais plus que deux choses. Qu'elle ne se trompe pas en croyant que chez la plupart des mammifères la femelle soit la plus petite, et qu'elle ne rate pas la cible. Il fallait que les renards puissent se reproduire. Il fallait qu'elle mange. Seize ans, cela représentait combien de générations d'ours et de renards occupés à repeupler la terre ?

Le plus grand des deux animaux s'effondra avec un jappement. L'autre s'enfuit, poursuivit par l'écho de la balle dans les montagnes. Heureusement, cette petite explosion ne cause pas de nouvelle avalanche, comme elle l'avait craint tout en refusant de s'en inquiéter. 

Yona courut dans la neige sans se soucier que celle-ci s'introduise dans ses bottes et la refroidisse. Elle était trop excitée et affamée pour se soucier de ses orteils. Sa proie gisait, morte, dans son propre sang. Par chance, Yona l'avait atteint en pleine tête. Elle s'en réjouit mais avait conscience qu'une telle chance ne se reproduirait probablement pas et qu'il lui faudrait s'entraîner pour reproduire un tel tir, de préférence avec une lance ou un harpon improvisé. Les balles étaient plus précieuses que jamais. 

Sa fatigue oubliée, Yona entoura d'une corde l'animal et le traîna jusqu'à la carcasse du Transperceneige. Il était cependant hors de question de le traîner à l'intérieur alors que sa plaie saignait encore. Elle l'accrocha donc à la porte du train, assez haut pour qu'il soit hors d'atteinte de prédateurs aventureux. 

Timmy l'attendait à côté du feu. Une odeur de fumée avait imprégné peu à peu le wagon. Ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable mais elle lui donnait envie de tousser. L'enfant avait du bien l'entretenir et avait du également fouiller les wagons car il avait rempli un sac à dos qu'il tenait dans une main, prêt à partir. Dans l'autre, il tenait un ours en pluche tâché de sang. Il faudrait qu'elle le nettoie dans la neige.

A son tour, elle saisit autant d'affaires qu'elle le put pour mettre dans un deuxième sac, couteaux, écharpes, condiments, sous-vêtements. Des dizaines d'autres choses la tentaient, peignes, ciseaux, bibelots en tout genre, mais c'était du superflu. Quatre choses seulement avaient encore de la valeur : armes, fourrures, bois et fer. La peluche de Timmy était le seul objet superflu dont elle voulait bien s'encombrer. 

Quand elle fut prête, Yona s'accroupit à côté de Timmy pour s'assurer qu'il était correctement couvert. Une fois satisfaite, elle l'aida à passer son sac sur ses épaules et lui pris la main. 

-Allons manger. Il y a de la viande. 

 

Ils dépecèrent le renard sans répugnance aucune, mais trop hâtivement. Sa fourrure serait inutilisable. Yona se jura d'être plus soigneuse la prochaine fois maintenant qu'elle comprenait (se rappelait?) le coup de main. Ils ne firent pas cuire la viande. Le feu qu'ils transportaient précautionneusement dans une bassine n'était pas assez important pour cela. Peut-être d'ailleurs n'auraient-ils jamais assez de combustible pour vraiment se chauffer et cuisiner, une fois qu'ils auraient fini de dépecer le Transperceneige. Ils apprendraient dans ce cas à vivre sans feu et sans autre chaleur que celle de leurs corps. 

La viande avait un goût et une odeur forte qui firent d'abord reculer Yona, mais au moins ce n'était pas de la chair humaine. Tandis que le sang coulait dans sa bouche, réchauffant ses entrailles, elle commença même à y prendre goût. C'était à des milliers de km de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà mangé dans le train. Timmy dévorait sa part avec vigueur, concentration et méthode. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait-elle dit de ne pas manger sa ration trop vite ? 

Quand ils eurent achevé leur repas, ils finirent de découper la chair du renard en petites parts qu'ils enveloppèrent dans un châle et accrochèrent à une roue du train. Mieux valait éviter de garder de la viande près de la grotte qu'ils avaient repéré. Yona ne voulait pas être mangée dans son sommeil. Et puis, conserver la viande ne serait jamais un problème. La décongeler et attraper des proies serait une autre histoire. 

Yona voulut prendre la main de Timmy pour le guider vers la grotte, mais il lui échappa et se mis à courir vers l'ouest, vers les rails que le Transperceneige avait quitté dans son agonie. Elle le suivit, silencieuse mais terrorisée à l'idée de le quitter des yeux. L'enfant s'accroupit, cilla son oreille au rail et ferma les yeux. Après un long moment, il les rouvrit et sourit à la jeune fille. 

-Tu les entends ?, demanda-t-il. 

Curieuse, Yona se pencha pour l'imiter. Le froid du métal gela son oreille mais elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le vent. Elle se redressa pour interroger Timmy du regard. 

-Les autres Transperceneiges, expliqua-t-il. Je les entends dans les rails.

Incrédulité et excitation naquirent dans le cœur de Yona. Timmy était comme elle, un médium, comme l'avait appelé Curtis. Là où elle sentait ce qu'il y avait derrière une porte ou une colline, lui pouvait sentir l'existence de trains. Cela n'avait sans doute rien d'étonnant, il avait fait partie de la Machine. Le train faisait désormais partie de lui comme il avait fait partie du train. Maintenant qu'elle savait quoi chercher, Yona sentait elle aussi une présence au loin. Là ou Timmy percevait une carcasse de métal prise dans un mouvement perpétuel, Yona prenait conscience de l'existence de vies humaines venant à leur rencontre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

C'était réjouissant. C'était terrifiant. 

Le train et sa cargaison de chair étaient encore très loin, mais il serait là dans un jour, dans deux mois, dans trois mois. Il avançait, ignorant qu'il y avait devant lui un pont brisé, des wagons éventrés en train de geler et deux enfants qui les attendaient. 

Soudain, Yona compris ce qu'avaient découvert Curtis et son père. Survivre ne suffisait pas. Il fallait avoir un rêve pour ne pas se laisser mourir au ralenti ou sombrer dans la folie. Curtis avait passé des années à rêver d'atteindre la Machine pour rétablir l'équilibre. Son père avait rêvé d'une explosion assez grande pour éventrer une cage de métal et de peur. Et maintenant, Yona tenait son rêve. Il leur faudrait survivre, oui, mais aussi trouver un moyen de contourner la montagne et le précipice au pont brisé dans lequel reposaient tant de wagons et de vies. 

Un jour prochain, il leur faudrait se tenir le long des rails pour faire signer à une autre Machine de s'arrêter à temps. Cet autre Transperceneige trouverait bien moyen de faire demi-tour et de se mettre en sécurité. Et sinon...

Sinon, il fallait bien sortir du train un jour.

 

 


End file.
